Buzzsaw the Clown
Buzzsaw the Clown was an animatronic otter at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza who later was modified by various employees and turned into a walking killing machine. People didn't notice at first, and saw him as a stupid, scary-looking clown animatronic who entertained children, but after children claimed a clown was trying to lure them in the back of the building, parents knew something was not right. He still walks the pizzeria at the end of the week, torturing security guards before killing them in a variety of ways (Of course, itss usually stuffing them in a Freddy Fazbear suit). He is a class 3 animatronic. In the original, he was the one playing the circus music throughout the game. Appearence Buzzsaw appears as a clown, with white makeup, and red cheeks, nose and hair. Since he was originally an otter, he has the long muzzle and sharp teeth. The inside of his mouth is blue. His endoskeleton is green with many yellow ring surrounding the spines, arms, and leg areas. The top part of his chest is bulky and covers with spots of many colors. He also has baggy clown pants which are red and green. Many tears can be seen, revealing the endoskeleton. His eyes are red. His fave has tears in them, revealing brown which is actually the orginal otter used for the base. His body has been modified with various knives, claws, and even a chainsaw that comes out his mouth have been added to the bot. He also carries a mallet around with him. Both of his arms have hooks on wires. Each hook contains a "Trophy" for each victim he killed, he appears to have killed 8 people if not more. Locations Buzzsaw always starts at the end of the Funhouse maze. In story mode, this area can only be viewed from the front early in the week. Buzzsaw plays circus music while laughing in a demonic way every once in a while. By the fourth night, he activates and will begin to head to the office in a very strange way. Also, four new cameras are unlocked to view the twisty maze. Once you click the area on the map, it will take you to a new map that has four cameras, a back button and is shaped like a maze. He can head to your office once he leaves the maze, so make sure to push him back by watching him. Monitoring Buzzsaw is like a game of chess, where you must keep the clown in checkmate. Buzzsaw heads to your office by going on one of the three floors, make sure to know which one he is on. He goes the fastest in the basement and the slowest on the party floor. Behavior As mentioned before, at the beginning of the week, Buzzsaw will only appear as a mouth and his nose at the front of the funhouse, he also is the source of the circus music that is heard throughout the pizzeria. He does not become active until night 4 (or later) like other class 3 animatronics. Once the Funhouse has been unlocked, Buzzsaw will move around the twisted maze, he is hard to spot but you can spot him in the darkness of your camera view, its best to just make sure he doesn't leave. Once he has left, he sets 3 different paths to your office, however he moves in a very strange way, he usually chooses to move on the ceiling, and crawls all over the walls, he can also jumpscare cameras if you check a room that is on his path for too long. He then proceeds attack you in front of your camera and with have his chainsaw come out of his mouth. The camera will be deactivated for the rest of the night. If he manages to get to the hallway, he climbs in your room thought the top of the doors. He then will make demented clown laughter echo througout the room. Like Freddy, it is random when he will jumps are the player as it can be between 5 and 30 seconds, He attacks the player by jumping in the player's face from the ceiling. His scream consists of Xscream mixed with chainsaw sounds. Trivia * Buzzsaw is the only animatronic that was not actually intended as a children's entertainer. * Buzzsaw as claimed by TRToybox was designed to be an animatronic that would scare everyone. After watching teen react to fnaf and hearing one kid saying "why would you want to play a game where you look at cameras and push buttons". * The chainsaw camera scare was inspired by the unused Bonnie pulling his face off file in the game. * BuzzSaw's cloths and pants are made out of body bags splattered in dots of paint. * Buzzsaw is thought to originally be called "Rig Saw The River Otter".